Allure
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Ada sang pengkhianat dalam hidup Meta yang sepi. Dan ia akan memilih; memupuk kesedihan hingga akhir hayat, ataukah melampiaskannya dengan kebencian yang meluap. #TAKABURC [by aia masanina and Panda Dayo]


Meta tidak pernah tahu, sejak awal ia _bukan_ seorang manusia.

Heh, hanya tubuhnya saja yang terlihat seperti manusia. Bisa tumbuh besar dan bertambah tua. Tetapi _jati dirinya_ tidak.

Rohnya pun bahkan tidak ditiupkan oleh Tuhan, tetapi dibuat oleh berbagai macam atom dalam sebuah tabung eksperimen.

BT 022, dalam sebuah laboratorium rahasia, lahirlah seorang _ghoul child_ : Meta Salmhofer.

 _ **Sang gadis malang—**_

 _ **—yang hidup dalam kesepian abadi.**_

.

 **Allure**

Evillious Chronicles © mothy

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_

.

Tokoh yang berperan:

Meta Salmhofer (MEIKO)

Pale Noel (Hiyama Kiyoteru)

Seth Twiright (Hiyama Kiyoteru)

Eve Moonlit (Hatsune Miku)

.

 **aia masanina as starter**

 **Panda Dayo as finisher**

.

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

Dipersembahkan untuk _event_ **TAKABURC**

.

Sampai umur dua puluh tahun, Meta hidup sendiri.

Tanpa ayah, tanpa ibu. Ia tak mengenal salah satu apalagi keduanya. Meta tak tahu ke mana rimba mereka. Ia sudah mencari, hingga ia terlalu lelah.

Sampai umur dua puluh tahun, Meta tak pernah merasakan yang namanya _emosi_.

Senang, sedih, marah, itu adalah hal yang sungguh asing baginya. Wajahnya selalu datar, tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan yang tergurat. Tidak ada yang ditutupi, karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ditutupi.

Sampai umur dua puluh tahun, Meta hidup sendiri, tak mengenal emosi—

—hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pria.

Sama seperti dirinya, pria itu juga seorang _ghoul child_ (oh, tapi Meta juga tidak akan tahu). Tak ingat Meta bertemu pria itu di mana. Yang ia ingat ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap ketika bertemu pria itu. Perbincangan di antara mereka pun singkat, kemudian berlanjut pada pertemuan-pertemuan yang tak pernah Meta duga.

Pale Noel namanya.

Pria yang sederhana, sekaligus misterius.

Pria itu yang membuat hidupnya tak lagi kesepian. Pria itu yang telah mengisi harinya setelah dua puluh tahun ini hampa. Pria itu yang membuat dirinya mampu merasakan berbagai macam emosi dalam hatinya yang kosong.

Hingga sebuah perasaan yang spesial.

 _Cinta._

 _ **Ya, Meta jatuh cinta pada Pale Noel.**_

 __Kepolosan seorang wanita. Meta tak akan pernah mengerti maksudnya. Yang jelas ia jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya, pada seorang pria yang bernama Pale Noel—

 **—yang nyatanya adalah seorang pembunuh berantai.**

Tentu Pale tahu bagaimana perasaan Meta, dan ia menawarkan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meta tentu tak akan menolak. Ia sangat bahagia, tak keberatan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan pria itu. Bergabung dalam organisasi gelap bernama "Apocalypse" dan menjadi seorang pembunuh di sana, asalkan membuat Pale bahagia, tentu ia tak akan menolak.

Cinta memang telah membutakannya.

"The Witch of Merrigod", julukan yang disematkan untuknya, julukan yang ditakuti semua orang.

Entah ia memang menguasai sihir atau tidak, semua orang tetap memanggilnya demikian. Mereka menganggap Meta adalah orang yang abnormal. Mereka menganggap Meta adalah penyihir—

 _ **—atau iblis?**_

 __Meta tak peduli.

Pale Noel, pria yang telah mencintainya, adalah segalanya.

Kebahagiaan pria itu adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Ia akan melakukan apapun.

Apapun.

 **Apapun.**

.

.

 **「** Jika kau terpikat pada kejahatan …

… maka kau akan terkontaminasi oleh kejahatan itu sendiri.

 _Meta yakin itu memang benar adanya._

.

.

Tetapi, si pembuat sial pun pasti akan tertimpa sial.

Meta berharap bisa mengulang masa lalu.

Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu wanita itu, kalau saja ia tidak bertemu wanita pembawa sial itu, tentu Meta tidak akan berakhir lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

Eve Moonlit namanya. Wanita gila yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Menangis meraung-raung di tempat sepi, dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Meta berpikir ia tengah terluka, atau menangisi pembunuhan yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Maka Meta pun mendekatinya, menenangkannya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Sejatinya Meta tak mengerti kenapa ia masih memiliki rasa simpati.

Hei, ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Sepatah kata perintah akan langsung membuat tangannya kembali berlumuran darah.

 _Kenapa ia memilih mendekatinya?_

 _Apakah karena wanita itu seumuran dirinya?_

 _Apakah ia merasa Eve Moonlit adalah cerminan dirinya yang menyedihkan?_

Dengan wajah berurai air mata dan suara parau, Eve berkata bahwa ia kehilangan kedua anaknya.

Ia tak bisa menemukan anak-anaknya.

 **Sepasang anak kembarnya.**

Ia berpikir kalau anak-anaknya diculik, lalu dibunuh.

Ia yakin kalau anak-anaknya dibunuh.

 _ **Dan ia menuduh Meta—**_

 _ **—sebagai pembunuh anak-anaknya.**_

Meta tak terima, namun ia tak kuasa berbuat banyak. Ia langsung ditangkap, digiring dalam sel yang dingin, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia didudukan dalam sebuah kursi dalam keadaan tangan terikat, dan dikurung dalam sel yang gelap. Ia hanya dapat menunggu waktu eksekusinya tiba, tanpa ada yang menemani, sendirian.

Pale Noel pun tak pernah datang untuknya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Setelah semua yang Meta lakukan untuknya, kenapa Pale tidak datang menyelamatkannya?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _Mungkinkan cintanya sepihak?_

 _ **Mungkinkah sesungguhnya pria itu tak mencintainya?**_

 _Mungkinkah pria itu hanya ingin memanfaatkannya?_

 _Menjadikannya seorang pembunuh, demi kemajuan organisasinya._

Ah …

… Meta memang terlalu polos.

Ia sudah meluapkan cinta pada orang yang salah.

Ia sudah membiarkan pria itu membuatnya menjadi begitu menyedihkan.

 _Menjadi seorang pembunuh, kemudian berakhir menjadi sampah._

 **Oh, sungguh menyedihkannya.**

Meta sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ialah yang terlanjur terlena. Ialah yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

Menjadi terpidana mati … mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Kapankah eksekusinya akan dilaksanakan? Oh, Meta penasaran sekali.

 **Ia siap mati.**

 **Ia sudah tak mau hidup lagi.**

.

.

.

"Malam, Nona Meta."

Meta spontan membuka matanya, terkejut. Diangkatnya kepala, menatap seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam selnya, yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya seorang diri. Sepertinya pria itu enggan melibatkan orang yang akan mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Meta.

"Kau sepertinya sehat-sehat saja." Orang itu terus tersenyum. " _Kau tidak berubah, ya._ "

Mendadak suara Meta lenyap. Ia hanya dapat mencicit dengan satu kata.

"Kau …"

Meta begitu terperangah. Ia tak mengenali orang itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Ia tahu, tetapi kenapa melihat orang itu membawa dirinya ke dalam lautan nostalgia?

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah salah satu ilmuwan di Levianta," Pria berjas putih itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Seth Twiright."

Ah, ya. Tentu Meta tak akan bisa mengelak kenangan demi kenangan yang menghampirinya.

Pria itu sungguh mirip dengan _dirinya_.

 **Pale Noel, kekasihnya di masa lampau.**

"Kudengar kau akan dieksekusi mati, kan, Nona Meta?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Meta yang tak sanggup memandangnya, membuang muka.

"Mau apa kau?"

Melihat reaksinya, Seth menyeringai.

 **"Aku punya satu penawaran yang bagus."**

Seth berhenti di depan Meta, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Diangkatnya dagu Meta, memaksanya untuk bertatap muka.

"Aku bisa membuat kau terbebas dari hukuman mati itu …" Suara Seth terdengar menenangkan, membuat Meta makin teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah ia cap sebagai pengkhianat. **"… Asalkan kau bersedia menjadi subjek eksperimenku."**

Meta tergugu mendengar tawaran itu. tawaran yang sungguh menggiurkan. Jika ia menerimanya, ia bisa lolos dari eksekusi matinya, melepaskan diri dari tuduhan yang tak masuk akal, dan jika ada kesempatan, ia akan kembali menemui Pale dan meminta penjelasan kenapa ia meninggalkannya.

 _ **Walaupun barangkali sudah jelas.**_

Ada sang pengkhianat dalam hidup Meta yang sepi. Dan bila ia bertemu Pale Noel, ia akan memilih.

 _ **Memupuk kesedihan hingga akhir hayat—**_

— _ **ataukah melampiaskannya dengan kebencian yang meluap.**_

.

.

Seth Twiright.

Entah mengapa Meta menyukai nama itu. Tidak begitu rumit, dan terdengar indah.

Seth biasanya berangkat pagi dan pulang saat malam hari. Katanya ia bekerja di laboratorium pusat kota. Meta tak pernah mencoba bertanya apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sana, karena ia tak peduli. Selama Seth masih rutin mengganti suku cadang dan merawat bodi mesinnya ini.

Ia mencoba tidak peduli.

Seth suka dengan masakan Meth. Ia memujinya, meski Meth sewaktu mencicipi sendiri rasanya asin luar biasa. Tapi, Seth tidak mempermasalahkan selama perutnya bisa terisi.

Atau ketika Seth sedang tidak bekerja dan berada di rumah seharian. Berleha-leha di sofa menonton acara di televisi. Meta juga senantiasa menemaninya. Seth kemudian akan curhat betapa ia frustrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Mengumpat atasan-atasannya secara bebas.

Meta suka itu.

Dan saat Seth tidak enak badan dan memutuskan beristirahat, Meta juga setia menunggunya seharian. Mengganti kompres dan meminumkan obat secara rutin.

Meta bahagia. Bahagia ia punya tempat bersandar sekarang.

Ia kini lebih _peduli_.

Lalu suatu ketika, Seth datang membawa seorang wanita yang ia akui sebagai teman masa kecilnya; Eve Moonlit. Eve terkejut saat bertemu dengan Meta lagi, tapi ia hanya melempar senyum manisnya dan memperkenalkan diri sewajarnya.

"Aku Eve Moonlite. Tunangan Seth Twiright."

Meta tidak tahu apa yang salah dari hidupnya.

 _ **(**_ _ **―apa sejak awal harusnya ia tidak ada?)**_

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

A/N : haha maaf nerusinnya maji pendeq dan kampret #ditaboqaia

Thanks for read

Panda Dayo


End file.
